Ura's Mercenaries Job board
Would You like to see the Archives? or Go back to the Front Desk? or if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. E-Class Jobs Circus, Circus * Requirements: '''None * '''Location: '''Magnolia Town * '''Type of Mission: '''Substitute * '''Description: We are a traveling Circus and our next stop is Magnolia town, but do to an accident during rehearsal we have become short staffed and need help getting a stand-in. The show is coming up soon and have no time to come up with another opening act. The routine is relatively easy and can be taught in a few hours. Won't anyone help us! * Requester: Circus Owner Mr. Bubbles (Located in the outskirts of Hargeon) * Reward: '20,000 jewels + Tickets for next show '''Happy Anniversary ' * '''Requirements: None * Location: Magnolia cemetary and Akane Beach * Type of Mission: Transport * Description: My husband passed away ten years ago and every year on our anniversary I go to his grave to pay him a visit and then head to Akane Beach to watch the sunrise like we did during our first date.Now at the age of 80 I can't make the trip my self and my grandson who has taken me every year so far won't be able to make it this year. I need someone who is willing to transport this old lady to both locations and back making sure I don't miss the sunrise. * Requester: Mrs. Sanada (Located in Magnolia Town) * Reward: 20,000 jewels D-Class Jobs * C-Class Jobs Grand Re-opening? * Requirements: Fairly strong or a team of at least two people * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: My restaurant has finally finished it's new renovations and is ready for a grand re-opening,but a few days ago I got a threatening letter saying if I re-open my restaurant, they will not hesitate to burn it to the ground during it's grand Re-Opening. I won't be scared into keeping my restaurant closed,but I need someone to help me guard it during the day of the re-opening and hopefully capture the one sending the threats. * Requester: Mr. Za (Located in Oak Town) * Reward: 250,000 + Dinner for two for a whole year. * * Reward: 300,000 B-Class Jobs * A-Class Jobs Dark Guild Frenzy * Requirements: Team of 3 or more Strong Wizards * Location: '''Forest Behind Magnolia * '''Type of Mission: Re-Capture * Description: The council has recently apprehended a group of Dark Guild Mages,but during transport we were attacked and the group was able to flee. We have just recently learned that they were spotted near the forest behind Magnolia Town. At the moment our forces are tied up with other matters and will take time to arrive. We ask that you capture them and wait for our arrival. * Requester: Wolfheim * Reward: 800,000 S-Class Jobs The Angry Sea * Requirements: S-Class Wizards or extremely experienced team * Location: The Calm Sea * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: One of our trade boats was attacked and wrecked onto an uninhabited island in the Calm Sea. We have no idea why. but it seems ferocious sea creatures have begun to gather near the island and all rescue attempts have been unsuccessful. A large storm seems to have formed out of no where with no signs of stopping. Please! Bring our people back! * Requester: Mayor of Onibus Town Aldrich Saiful * Reward: 1,500,000 + My eternal gratitude Repentance of the Devil * Requirements: S-class or approved team * Location: Fiore * Type of Mission: Capture * Description: The evil incarnate Beezlebub has escaped from captivity, though the council has sent their best soldiers, he remains at large. We have no idea what he plans to do now that he is free, but all we can be sure of, is that he seeks revenge. So we have posted most of our soldiers around the town of Onibus the home of Koma Inu. The only information we have on this tyrant is he has a son that he might try to contact. We need help in capturing this devil before he restores his forces and terrorizes Fiore once again. * Requester: Magic Council * Reward: 3,000,000